


钱鼠/suncus murinus(69)

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles
Summary: 阅后既删
Relationships: 凯撒/王耀
Kudos: 26





	钱鼠/suncus murinus(69)

Chapter 69

“你脖子上的伤是怎么弄的？”基尔伯特捏住王耀的下颌，附身查看他的脖子。伊丽莎白朝拳头咳嗽了两声，十分不自在的移开了目光。凯撒伸长胳膊绕过王耀的左肩，打掉基尔伯特的手“我可不想明天在推特热搜上看见你和王耀的绯闻。”

“真的，”任勇洙用叉着牛排指指基尔伯特和王耀，“你们两个看起来特别基，简直就是男男版的《乱世佳人》。”

“牛排也堵不住你的嘴是吗？”基尔伯特尴尬的收回手，悻悻环视四周，他让那些神出鬼没的狗仔给吓怕了。

“如果这次再被抓，”亚瑟抿了口红酒，“我绝不会再花钱给你往下压。”

凯撒瞥了眼基尔伯特，撇嘴坏笑，还以为这位黄金好男孩终于为自己的小兄弟和哪位小明星做了什么下流事。

“你那是什么表情？”基尔伯特蹙眉，“我可没做什么坏事。”

凯撒耸耸肩，“我可什么都没说。”

“那不算绯闻，”伊丽莎白看了眼凯撒，“我们已经定下来了。”

基尔伯特锲而不舍的追问，“王耀，你脖子到底怎么弄的？”

“在后厨帮忙的时候不小心，被电线勒住了。”王耀往上扯扯衣领，“你也知道餐厅后面一向很乱。”

“不像啊。”基尔伯特再次伸手去拉王耀的衣领，“你这勒痕也太完整了吧，像——”

“悠着点哥们，你正牌女友还在。”凯撒环住王耀的肩，以一种半认真，半打趣的口吻暗示基尔伯特闭嘴。

任勇洙有种大智若愚的机灵，他朝基尔伯特抬抬眉毛，满脸都写着王耀不想说，但我知道怎么回事，一会我会告诉你发生了什么。

亚瑟没说话，他静静的品酒，意图从每个人的脸上找出蛛丝马迹。他们每个人和每个人都是朋友，但每个人和每个人又碍于彼此的关系，不好意思把内心的真实的想法说出来。这可真是太戏剧了。

伊丽莎白握住基尔伯特的手，分毫不让的与凯撒争锋相对。她笑道。“我可不爱吃醋。”

凯撒顺势而下，“你不像个模特，倒像个作家。”

“为什么？”伊莎挑眉。

“说话见血封喉。”凯撒自嘲，“简直让我这个爱吃飞醋的小男人无地自容。”

这种扯淡式的闲聊总能让人觉得放松且安慰，任勇洙非常给面子的大笑，他的存在一定程度上也缓解不少令人尴尬的气氛。

“勇洙？”凯撒盯着勇洙的脸，“你是韩国人？”

任勇洙点点头，不明白凯撒是什么意思。

“我最近和一个叫朴勇浩的人在接触，总感觉你们有点像。”

“朴勇浩？”任勇洙既吃惊又害羞，“我和他像的唯一地方大概只有都说韩语，我可比不上他。”

亚瑟和凯撒的目光短暂相接，他们之间的交流颇有些武侠片里高手过招的味道，话像是说了，可又仿佛什么都没说。凯撒想找新的东家，否则他不会莫名其妙提起朴勇浩。

“朴勇浩我也认识，人品不错。”亚瑟说，“不过他目前还是隶属于AK公司吧？”

“他最近拓展影视业务，想出来单干。”

亚瑟了然，他最开始只想和凯撒谈谈王耀有没有踏入娱乐圈的意愿，没想到上天竟然给了他这么一份厚礼。

“我其实挺喜欢朴勇浩的，”任勇洙不好意思的舔舔嘴唇，“我倒是比不上他啦，但是我上高中的时候，外号就叫小朴勇浩，他们都说我长得非常像他。”

“他是你的偶像吗？”凯撒问。

“与其说是偶像，不如说是榜样。”勇洙说，“他算是标杆性的人物吧，我觉得他和现在量产的偶像不是一回事，他可是宗师级别的。”

“听听，现在咱们俩个谁更像gay。”基尔伯特插了一嘴。

伊莎笑着推了下基尔伯特的肩膀，她觉得自己的男人真诚又可爱，简直像个虎头虎脑的大男孩。伊莎对于基尔的迷恋完全出自于实际，她爱他的诚实不做作，她爱他对朋友的过分关心，她爱他对待自己时候的体贴入微。

伊丽莎白不是没和那些油头粉面的当红小生谈过恋爱，但是无一例外，他们都虚伪得可以。他们为了钱和地位接近她，装成彬彬有礼的样子，他们会给她想要的虚荣，除了发自内心的尊重。基尔伯特不一样，他内外如一，不会  
撒谎，更不会掩饰自己的真实想法，他让伊莎觉得非常踏实可靠。

“知道你不是gay。”勇洙酸溜溜的说，仿佛一只落单的狗。

“上次伊莎不是把她的同事介绍给你了吗？”基尔伯特问，“怎么？没下文了？”

“哈雷姐姐吗？”勇洙叹了口气，“和前男友复合了。”

“法洛琳呢？”伊莎问。

“那个姐姐只是想借Jing子，她有女朋友了。”

“芝芝？”

“那个姐姐不喜欢我。”

“阿亚？”

“我有点受不了她的酒品。”  
……

随着伊莎和勇洙的对话深入，亚瑟的脸色是越来越难看。等到他们讨论完最后一位伊莎的好友，亚瑟终于忍不住质问勇洙，“等等，你这小子是不是把我旗下的模特都泡了个遍？”

*

“等嗯，”王耀和凯撒交换位置，凯撒在被底调整了下角度，重新从正面进入。他这次要比上一次柔和缓慢得多。凯撒一面撑住自己的双臂，一面低下头和王耀亲昵的啄吻。  
凯撒舔进王耀的耳朵，“你打算什么时候辞职？” 

“这件事我还没和勇洙和基尔商量好。”王耀抱住凯撒的脖颈，努力让自己的声音听上去没那么多颤抖和轻哼。

“你应该先和我商量的，”凯撒动作不停，坚定而缓慢，“你不能什么都自己顶着，那要我有什么用？”

王耀下意识的用鼻音轻哼了下，想这样就把这件事混弄过去。

凯撒握住王耀的大腿，坐直身体，在那片霞光之中，凯撒终于有点生气的意思，“王耀，你能不能分清楚谁是你男朋友？”

没等王耀回答，凯撒就抱起王耀的双腿，激烈的操动起来。王耀腰腹悬空，只能抓住缎面床单，整个人像是溺水的银鱼。他们不常这样做，从他们认识以来，凯撒一直保持得非常克制。他们最出格的那次也不过是在王耀家的那次，而且当时凯撒喝得有点醉。

清醒着和凯撒疯狂的赤裸性交这个念头让王耀前所未有的感到羞耻，他羞于去看凯撒的样子，即使在那片霞光笼罩下，凯撒的模样堪比海王波塞冬。凯撒时常给人一种可以掌握全局的依靠感，然而与此同时，他超人的远见卓识和运筹帷幄也让王耀觉得相形见绌。

如果说王耀对于阿尔的态度是类似于流浪动物的相互依偎，那么他对于凯撒的感情就完全是崇敬，畏惧和期盼的杂糅。王耀能看见凯撒在自己后穴进出的阴茎，那让他感到非常难为情。

凯撒低下头深吻他，“我明白你需要私人空间，但你不觉得你总是想推开我吗？”

王耀扶住凯撒的肩膀，死鸭子嘴硬，“没有。”

凯撒压住王耀的一条腿，更加大开大合的操动王耀的屁股，“你脖子上的勒痕怎么搞的？”

王耀攥住床头的栏杆，面红耳赤仿若处子。

“我都知道。”凯撒将王耀的两条长腿压倒耳朵边，附身欺上来。

王耀不明白凯撒是不是在报复，但凯撒的确进入的深且快，“你向亚瑟伸出橄榄枝是为了这个？”

凯撒握住王耀的阴茎，上下熟练的撸动，“你听出来了？”他新长出来的胡茬磨蹭着王耀红肿的乳首，偶尔凯撒也会用牙齿虐待下那两颗坚挺的小士兵，不是为了疼，而是让王耀觉得更爽。凯撒的技术比起阿尔，算得上是进阶  
版，他不借用奇怪的道具，更不用什么诡异的体位，就只靠自己的阴茎就能让对方爽上天。

王耀叫床的声音非常令人振奋，混合了喘息和断断续续的呻吟，凯撒双手锁住王耀的胳膊，像条鲨鱼一样在王耀的双腿之间进出。他看着王耀的脸，第一次忍不住在脑海里想象王耀在阿尔床上是不是也是这么迷人。

“你在想什么？”王耀问。  
“没什么。”凯撒舔吻过王耀脖颈处的淤青，然后顺势吻回乳头，“王耀，我认为我们两个需要加深彼此的了解。”

王耀干净的指甲扣紧了凯撒的背部肌肉，他盯住天花板，等待着高潮和终点一起到来。

凯撒咬住王耀肩峰处的一小块皮肤，等到彻底纾解，才松开牙齿。不过他并没有像往常那样翻身下去，他将自己留在王耀的里面，和王耀像两只紧紧贴着的银勺子。

“王耀。”凯撒汗津津的趴在王耀怀里，像只累坏的雄狮，“我们不能再像这样只谈肉体不谈别的。”

“你想说什么？凯撒。”王耀看着窗外的夕阳一点一点落下去，天空逐渐变换成可爱的靛蓝色。

“和我回家吧。”凯撒拨开王耀汗湿的额发，郑重的亲亲他的额头，“和我回趟我父母家，所有事情我都已经安排好了。”


End file.
